OCD, Meet Renesmee
by LaurieCullen
Summary: Renesmee starts school at OCD and the PC doesn't know what to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee POV**

"Mom, do I really have to go to a private school? Not only that, do I have to go to OCD?" I whined, though I knew that my Ma wouldn't budge.

"Yes dear, and it's not THAT bad!" My mother said with a smile as she cut the fresh made sushi, compliments of Esme Cullen, and put it into the blue plastic container.

"Yes it is! Have you seen the girls there? They're FLAWLESS!" I pleaded.

"No they are not, you are, and Alice will help you with the "flawless" part." Mom said. Then I realized what she meant.

"GOOD MORNING NESS! LETS GET YOU READY FOR SCHOOL!" Aunt Alice squealed.

_Crap!_

"Darling! Language!" Daddy called from downstairs.

_Ugh!_

Aunt Alice grabbed me by the arm and literally dragged me to her department store-like closet.

"Alice dear, calm down." Grandma Esme half giggled from Carlisle's study. Apparently she had seen Alice drag me from point A to point B.

"Fine!" Alice huffed as she let go. I followed her, I wanted to know how this would go.

We entered fashion land and to my terror, I saw seven racks of clothes labeled _Renesmee._

I walked toward the monstrous racks and flipped through. There was a cute outfit, until I saw the shorts. They would be like panties on my frame.

Auntie Alice must have saw my face and decided to speak up.

"Here, I want to show you my absolute fave!" Alice squealed as she ran toward the first rack and pulled off a garment bag.

She handed it to me and I walked into the closet.

The outfit was absolutely stunning. It consisted of a green knee length mullet dress, some tan Jimmy Choo wedges, and a Louis Vuitton turquoise designer tote.

"OMG times ten!" I squealed as I ran out of the closet and gave Aunt Alice a big hug.

"You're welcome, now lets do your hair." she said as she led me into her bathroom and sat me down on a plush chaise lounge.

She grabbed her crimper and crimped each piece of my long red-blonde hair.

"Now you're ready to dominate that school, no matter how snobby those girls are." she said as I stood up and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Bye Aunt Alice! I'll see you later!" I called back to her as I walked downstairs.

"Now have you come to terms with living in Westchester?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom," I said.

She handed me my lunchbox and I bolted out the door and into our new Range Rover.

My family was in the car in a split second and before I knew it, Grandpa Carlisle was staring the Range Rover and we were pulling out of the new Estate's drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie POV**

**BigRedHead: Mass, I've got BIG news, worth at least 20 gossip points!**

**MassieKur: What?**

**BigRedHead: There's a new girl coming to OCD! She's in our grade and she's super rich! Richer than ANYONE in New York!**

**MassieKur: OMG times a billion! What is her name?**

**BigRedHead: Renesmee Cullen**

**BigRedHead has signed off.**

"What the heck?!" I yelled as I leaped up from my desk and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. Then I saw Dad in the kitchen. "Do you know anyone by the last name of Cullen?"

"Uh, Yeah. Dr. Cullen went to the med school on my college campus. He and his family moved here a month ago. His granddaughter is in your grade." he replied.

"Granddaughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, he adopted like five teenagers and his son married a girl. Renesmee is their daughter." he explained.

"Oh," I said. I gave my Dad a hug and scampered off toward my room.

I glanced at my alarm clock and began to get dressed. I put on my new Chanel blouse and tugged on my new skinny jeans. I nabbed my Louis Vuitton purse and slipped on my madden girl boots. I was ready for the day.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"Hey Mass, what's up?" Claire asked cheerfully. Her outfit wasn't half bad. She wore an Alice and Olivia short dress with black lace tights and a leather jacket. Her new black pumps weren't bad either.

"Nice outfit Claire, a true 9.9" I said, and it was.

"Thanks Mass, Leesh let me borrow it." she said with a smile. Thank goodness she lost the bangs, they hid her pretty face.

"Hey, did you know about the new girl?" I asked.

"No, what new girl?" she asked.

"There's a new girl at OCD, her name's Renesmee Cullen. She's like, more rich than ANYONE in New York." I replied. I hated saying it, the idea of someone richer than _moi. _The thought was just unthinkable.

"Wow!" Claire said, dumbfounded.

"She lives with her family, they're like, super close knit. The live in the Cullen estate, they built it themselves." I explained just as Isaac pulled up.

"Thanks for letting me sit in the front with you guys Mass." Claire said.

"No problem." I replied as Isaac drove off to pick up my friends.


End file.
